Adrenal steroid hormones inhibit prostaglandin synthesis by the toad urinary bladder in vitro. This effect explains, in part, the enhancement by adrenal steroids of the water permeability response to vasopressin. Studies with analogs of adrenal steroid hormones are compatible with the interpretation that this is a glucocorticoid effect. $